The Day You Went Away
by Lightning the Fencer
Summary: Sequel to What hurts the most:CS. Song: The Day You Went. May's POV. 2 years later, It is revealed that Ash and May only dated because Ash wanted to make Misty jealous. Of Course, that probably wasn't the only reason they dated. What happens when she and


**Hey whatz up? This is the First sequel I have completed for _What Hurts the Most: Contestshipping_ or for short _WHTM:CS_. I have decided that I would make MANY sequels, when I find a good song, then I'll make it. This is a the happy ending version.**

**Hope you Enjoy!**

__**2 years later:**

May walked across the sidewalk with a small notebook in her hand. She was lightly humming when she saw a old friend.

"Hey May!"

May smiled as she saw Ash run towards her. "Hey Ash. So how was your date with Misty?" She asked.

Ash's face turned pink and scratched his head in embarrassment. "Well, it didn't go as planned. But it couldn't turn out better."

"That good."

Ash glanced at his watch. "Crap! I need to go. I'm meeting Misty for a picnic and need to prepare. I just wanna say thanks for pretending to be my girlfriend."

May smiled back. "No problem. See ya later!"

"Later!" Ash dashed off.

May walked into Slateport beach. She couldn't help but smile as she leaned towards the bar. This is the very spot where she met Drew. Or, more like the spot where Drew was standing when they met. God, Drew was soo arrogant. To think, she fell in love with the guy that was her rival. Her Arrogant, Egotistic, Annoying, Perfect rival. She shook her head. How could she fall for him? She doesn't even know. But she just did.

She opened her small notebook. Inside the notebook, had lyrics to songs. She continue to flip the pages of the small notebook until she found the right song. May begin to hum a little louder. Louder and Louder. Until she opened her mouth and sang lightly.

_Well I wonder could it be  
>When I was dreaming 'bout you baby<br>You were dreaming of me  
>Call me crazy, call me blind<br>To still be suffering is stupid after all of this time_

_Did I lose my love to someone better  
>And does she love you like I do<br>I do, you know I really really do_

_Well hey  
>So much I need to say<br>Been lonely since the day  
>The day you went away<br>So sad but true  
>For me there's only you<br>Been crying since the day  
>The day you went away<em>

_I remember date and time  
>September twenty second<br>__Sunday twenty five after nine  
>In the doorway with your case<br>No longer shouting at each other  
>There were tears on our faces<em>

_And we were letting go of something special  
>Something we'll never have again<br>I know, I guess I really really know_

_The day you went away  
>The day you went away<em>

_Did I lose my love to someone better  
>And does she love you like I do<br>I do, you know I really really do_

_Well hey  
>So much I need to say<br>Been lonely since the day  
>The day you went away<br>So sad but true  
>For me there's only you<br>Been crying since the day  
>The day you went away<em>

_Why do we never know what we've got 'til it's gone  
>How could I carry on<br>The day you went away  
>Cause I've been missing you so much I have to say<br>Been crying since the day  
>The day you went away<em>

_The day you went away  
>The day you went away<em>

May didn't even know she was crying until she felt a thumb move to wipe the tear. She opened her sea-blue eyes to have to stare into emerald green eyes.

"Drew.." She said in a slight daze.

"Hey May." His voice was deep, soothing, and gentle. A tone she really never heard that often with him. He stared out into the ocean. "How have you been?"

"Good. And you?" She asked politely back.

"Good." He replied.

Silence.

Correction:

Awkward Silence.

May's brain racketed for something to say. ANYTHING to say. But her mind came up blank. What were you suppose to say to you rival/not-a-secret-anymore Crush? It wasn't like there was a script for these things.

Drew was the one to break the silence, which May couldn't be more glad. That was, until she heard the question. "Was that song about me?"

May opened her mouth, but quickly closed it, not knowing what to say. Was she suppose to tell the truth? Or lie? Jeez, in 60 second, she manged to make her life complicated and life-changing. She decided to go with a question. "What makes you think that?"

Drew let out a soft laugh. "Well, May" He started, sarcastically. "The date was pretty accurate. And the time." He looked at her " AND what happened." He added.

May looked down. "Yea, I guess I did."

The Brunette thought back about what happened on September 22, Sunday, 2 years ago.

It was just 25 minutes pass nine, when she had heard her doorbell ring and went to get it.

"Hi Drew!" May cheerful greeted.

"Hey." He said in a monotone voice. "I was wondering if I could borrow your phone."

"Yea! Sure. Come on in." May moved out of the doorway. Drew walked in. "The phone is in the kitchen." Drew just nodded and walked into the kitchen.

May looked curiously at Drew. What was wrong with him? Why was he so quiet? Well , Drew is always quiet, but today he was more. . . umm, quiet.

She waited for Drew to finish outside the kitchen, sitting on the bottom staircase.

Her rival opened the kitchen door and told her, "Thanks." and continued his way.

May abruptly stood up, "HEY!" She shouted, " You're just gonna leave?"

The green-eyed boy turned around, "Yea, I just came to use the phone. I have more important things to do then talk to you." He said cold-heartedly.

A lump formed in her throat, but forced to swallow it. She refused to break down because of a few words Drew says. " I-I thought we were friends." She confessed.

"Well, We're NOT!"

"B-b—b-bu-but-"

"But NOTHING!" Drew yelled. "You're not even a considered a RIVAL. Just some pathetic girl that's a wanna-be coordinator!"

May nastily snapped back. " HOW DARE YOU COME TO MY HOME AND INSULT ME? EVEN NOW **I** WONDER HOW I COULD HAVE THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND! TO CALL TO PATHETIC AND A WANNA-BE!"

Drew sneered sarcastically . "Aww, doesn't poor little May need someone to hold your hand because you can't handle the truth?" He suddenly growled. "If you need someone to do that, then go to your NEW BOYFRIEND! I'm pretty sure he'll lie to you to keep you satisfied. But guess what, the truth _damn well hurts._ So suck it up!"

May screech as tears spilled. "GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! GET OUT OF THIS TOWN! AND GET THE HELL OUT OF MY LIFE! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN! _**OUT!**_" She pushed him out the door and slammed it shut. May dropped down to her knees and just cried.

"I'm sorry." Drew blurted out, snapping her out of her flashback.

May looked at Drew, "For what?"

He took a deep breath. "For saying those awful things to you. And for lying. All those things I said about you aren't true."

"Why" May whispered.

"What?"

"Why?" May asked a little louder.

"The truth? I was upset. Upset at the fact you were getting good at coordinating. Upset that you were almost as good as me. And upset that," Drew took a breather. "That the idiot manged to ask you out first and that you seemed so happy about it."

May let the words process in her head before she started to laugh.

"What? What's do funny?"

May smiled. "The only reason I 'dated' Ash was because he wanted to get Misty jealous. And I thought if it might work on Misty, it might work on you too."

"So I guess now we are dating."

May smiled just got brighter. "Yes. Yes, I will go out with you Drew Hayden."

Drew raised an eyebrow, "I never asked if you wanna go out or not."

She smacked his arm (Ow! Drew yelped). "Just kiss me, you egotistic jerk." she told him. And of course, with all the love and affection.

** FINALLY FINISHED MY FIRST SEQUEL! You know, as I was writing this, I actually thought of another way to write this with the same song. So I might to a second edition of this. For All Those Who Did NOT Like this ending. Please read one of my other endings then, that should come out soon.**

_**REVIEW!**_

P.S I had planned to send my 3 alternate ending out all at once, but because of school I am no longer aloud to use the computer that is entertainment. So this is my gift. For all those who know have school, Good Luck!


End file.
